


To Hear You Moan My Name

by JamieDupane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mentions of miscarriage, Oral Sex, Peeping, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Swallowing, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieDupane/pseuds/JamieDupane
Summary: It is not often that he gets to be in control. Not when she looks at him with that blazing look in her eyes.





	1. You, and just you

Faint morning light filtered through the slit in the curtains as he blearily opened his eyes from his deep slumber. He felt really cozy as he pulled the warm body snuggled against him closer to himself under the blankets. Ginny was sleeping peacefully against him and everytime he looked at her beautiful face, he still felt like the luckiest bloke in the world to have Ginny as his girlfriend. He was quite comfortable, though his body had other urgent demands that needed taking care of despite how much he wanted to ignore it and sink back into a blissful doze.

It was a rare free day for both him and Ginny, what with them having such busy schedules of an Auror and a Quidditch player often clashing against the free times of the other. Just last month, Ginny was on a break from an injury. It was due to an amalgam of factors not limited to a distracted teenage intern responsible for padding her up, unexpected dust storm which brought sudden sneeze and a rogue bludger she missed noticing due to the said sneeze.

So he booked a nice cozy private house for a week near Rosemarkie Beach in Scotland. A nice private spot and perhaps some adventures in the nearby caves he read about sounded like a perfect break for them both. Unfortunately for his plans, just a day before he could present it to her, he was called away due to positive sightings of Jugson near Surrey. He hadn’t yet told her about the holiday, though he suspected she knew he was up to something.

With how little time they got to see each other, a rare overlapping free day was something to be cherished and Harry really wanted to spend as little time away from her as possible. Nonetheless, the pressure on his bladder became too much and he carefully extracted himself from Ginny, making sure not to disturb her. Her brows wrinkled in displeasure of losing her warm snuggly pillow as she rolled onto her back and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

He returned from the bathroom only to be greeted by the titillating view of Ginny lying on her back, the blanket only partially covering her, exposing one of her soft breasts and the light spattering of freckles he adored so much and one leg out of the blanket from midway of her shapely calf. Her silky hair was spread across the pillow like a flaming halo framing her making her look like Goddess of passion and lust.

Lust surged in him at her sinful allure and he was hard in an instant as he was reminded of the night before. Her parted lips reminded him of how she went down on him for so long pleasuring and edging him with her succulent lips and nimble tongue as she stared into his eyes all throughout, not once wavering. It was the sensual and intense look in her eye when she went down all the way when he was nothing but a gibbering mess coming into her mouth in absolute rapture. 

When she swallowed, still gazing intently into his eyes, and her tongue darted out to lick her upper lip, he was not really surprised to feel himself stirring. If not for the fact that his hands were tied to the headboard, he would have gone down her all night to show his appreciation as he always did. It was still a long time before they gave in to the blissful oblivion, very tired but abundantly satiated. 

Well, they were indeed satisfied last night but this morning was a different matter altogether and he planned on making sure he made up for last night and then some.

He slowly pulled the blankets off the rest of the way revealing her other breast and almost lost his will to continue with his plan to tease her. He shook his head fortifying his will. _It would be worth the wait, pleasuring Ginny is more important_, he reminded himself as more of her smooth skin was revealed. Her abs, taut from her training, the small patch of sparse red hair that made him want to just bury his face in it amongst other parts of his body, long shapely legs starting from her muscled yet soft thighs and the curve of her calves. Every part of her was just too tempting. She was too perfect and he took a moment just to admire her beauty.

She was the most beautiful woman he knew and no other woman could ever compare to her in his mind. She was so passionate and fiery with a quick wit and a kind heart that also made him appreciate how amazing she is. When asleep though her beauty was even more enhanced. The peaceful smile and the way she relaxed around him like she felt the safest and happiest in the world always brought a warm bubbly feeling of contentment.

The smattering of freckles covered across her whole body, concentrated particularly across her nose and that one distracting pair just below her lower lip. The freckles thinned as they went lower on her body but never really faded fully. Her arms were spread with one over her head and the other laying lightly across her stomach. Her soft small breasts looked luscious and just the perfect size for him to cup them in his palm and just play with them all day if he could get away with it. Her long fit legs were spread apart a little with one folded slightly. This completed a perfect image of Ginny Weasley he was very much in love and lust with without a doubt.

He decided that he had enough of simply admiring and climbed the bed to get started on his turn to pleasure her. He slowly lifted her hands over her head and raising her hands did interesting things to her breasts that distracted him for a moment. He wanted to start at her pussy straight away but he was no longer a fumbling teenager and knew better. Foreplay was as much a part of the game as the actual act itself was and buildup always made the climax better especially when she exploded oh so spectacularly when he teased her longer.

He lightly pecked on her lips tracing his lips along the cheeks to her eyelids, brushing his lips lightly on each. He slowly drifted across her jaw and gave a small nip to her earlobe. Ginny shifted slightly, mummering with a small smile in her sleep, no doubt think about interesting things he was doing to her in her dream. He spent a few more moments on her ear and then started on her neck and shoulder, lightly nipping, sucking and licking at her soft skin on the sweet spot the he knew was very sensitive. Sure enough, the soft husky moan she gave was like music to his ears.

He looked up to see her eyes fluttering open still heavy with sleep. It was time to enact his brilliant plan. He raised his head and looked into her eyes intently as she slowly awakened fully and the comprehension drew in them. The smouldering look she gave him told him that she realized he was going to be in control this time.

He very rarely lost control. Ginny once mentioned how he had been without control all his early life, be it due to Tom or his relatives, once the threat of Tom was over, the Auror life meant he had to be in very strict control all the time. Sometimes it spilled over to his personal life with her which was fine with Ginny. Every once in a while though after a particularly trying week like the case with Amycus Carrow last winter, he had too much pent up aggression and fear from the words he heard and the threats to his family.

_That was a glorious night for Ginny as she often mentions and today was going to be another._

She gave a quick nod to indicate her acceptance that he was in charge this morning. By silent agreement, they did not utter a single word save for the moans and groans of pleasure that may follow. There were times for words but not today.

His hands weren’t idle after. They slowly caressed from her tummy to her sides lightly tickling her as they drifted up to the swell of her breasts on the side. His lips passed her collarbone and reached the tips of her nipple and he lightly blew on her. He was gratified to see them harden as she moaned some more. He gave the other nipple a light blow and gave a soft lick on each nipple never once neglecting either breast. Another light blow as his fingers skimmed across the sensitive skin and then he took one into his lips and gave a gentle bite the way he knew show loved making her moan in a way that told him she was close to waking.

Her breasts were a thing of beauty, something he could worship all day. They were so soft and yet so firm, just the right size to make him drool. The light dusting of freckles simply made them so much more alluring in his eyes. The swell and the curves with the pink tip made for an erotic image that called to him on a primal level. The way they heaved and swayed with her deep breath was hypnotic to watch. He played with her nipples shifting from one to another never once ignoring one for the other for too long. A small nip on the left while gently squeezing on the right brought out a gasp from her and thrilled him further.

Soon he was too eager to get going further south and reach more exciting parts of her delicious body. Giving her breasts one last kiss and a gentle squeeze, he drifted further down until he reached the part he was anticipating the most. He laid a gentle trail of pecks on her stomach, dipping a tongue into her belly button to tease her as he passed down making her squirm a bit and a light husky giggle escaped her lips making him smile.

When they first started getting more intimate than snogging, Harry had really wanted to go down on her more than anything. To be able to make her moan and scream in pleasure all because of him was one of his biggest turn ons. It had been like an obsession for him. In his mind, she was doing him a favour by going out with him and he really wanted to show his appreciation. He was of course an eager and horny teenager and had no clue what he was doing.

With Ginny’s careful guidance on how to pleasure her the best and his instinctual learning, by the time he was done with her that first time, he left no doubt in Ginny’s mind that he loved it very much. He actually loved going down on her as much as she loved going down on him.

By now, going down on her was probably his favourite thing to do with Ginny besides being deep inside her of course. He knew he was going to enjoy this very much and he was not going to stop until she was fully lost in the haze of lust and pleasure. He lightly blew on the small patch of hair just above her slit and the way Ginny moved told him that she was trying very hard not to move her hands. He slowly drifted down kissing the soft skin along the way until he was facing her pussy, puffed and a hint of wetness from her arousal.

He took a deep breath taking in the scent that is all Ginny, feeling the heady rush of arousal and let out a low groan of pleasure. He lightly caressed her thighs as he kissed downed narrowly skipping where he knew she wanted him the most. A little nip on her thigh, a lick just below the slit and a caress on the slit made her shiver in pleasure.

‘_Harry_’, she moaned in a way that made thinking very hard for him with all the blood rushing down.

By now he could hear her panting and knew she was as aroused as he was, if not more, and he very close to exploding. Deciding that he had teased her enough, he went for her pussy. She was wet by now, positively soaking with arousal. He gave a broad lick across the folds and the resulting groan of ecstatic pleasure from Ginny nearly made him come on the spot.

She was shaking and both her fists clenching the sheets like she was very close to grabbing his head pushing him where she wants him. His finger quickly found the nub and started gently rubbing it as his tongue entered her pussy for the first time. She was close with all the teasing he had done so far, just needed a little push to tip over the edge.

He was licking and nipping gently as he rubbed her clit. It was time to up the pleasure and shifted the position. He started gently nibbling on her clit as he slowly inserted his finger to feel the tight walls fluttering around his finger in the sweet delicious pleasure. They both groaned in pleasure of him finally entering her. A little more suck and swirls of his finger and she screamed in ecstasy as she came hard around his finger.

He kept up the attack as he nipped, licked and sucked on her nub as his finger went in and out of her slit. He gave her no time to come down she was moaning and groaning in the overwhelming pleasure and in no time she was coming again with a delighted cry of euphoria. Her fingers found his hair as she held his head and pulled him closer. So delighted was he that he made the one mistake he wanted to avoid. The joy of making her come made him want to look at her as she came.

He always loved making her come. The way her eyes fluttered as she was getting close, her swollen lips parted slightly as she moaned in pleasure that he gave her, her cheeks flushed and hair just wildly spread all around them bringing him the flowery smell and some unique fragrance that was all Ginny, the hypnotic way where breasts swayed with each panting breath she took, the way she said his name in a silent intense whisper, it was all simply the most amazing and erotic thing he had ever seen and could never get enough of. Before he realized what a mistake that was, he looked up and stared into her eyes and that was it.

Hot, sweating, panting and oh so deliciously nude. Her beautiful hair was slick with sweat sticking to her skin and falling down her shoulders like a crimson waterfall with stray strands across her face oh so temptingly. Her breasts were heaving with every hard breath. And her eyes. The molten chocolate was burning with passionate lust piercing his very soul. If it was only the look, he could still have brought himself into some control though he doubted that very much. With dilated and half lidded pupils, when her pink lips slightly swollen parted in a silent but intense whisper, '**Fuck. Me. Now.**', that was all it took for him.

It was no longer his show. He was a slave to her every whim. At this point his lust and arousal were at the state where he no longer saw anything but naked sexy Ginny asking him to fuck her and, Merlin forbid, he was going to fuck her and no one was going to stop him. He had been holding himself back for too long but not anymore. She wanted him hard and fast, and he was going to give her exactly what she wanted.

He wriggled his way up kissing along the way but Ginny had enough of his teasing. She pulled him with her hands still in his hair, ‘I said right NOW’. He lined himself and in one long smooth stroke he was all the way in her with a groan as he heard her mewl of pleasure at his penetration. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her fingers sifted through his hair again before she fisted his locks pulling his head in closer for a heated kiss. He pulled back until only his tip was in and pushed back hard. He felt her velvet walls pulsating around his cock as her legs wrapped around him urging him to go faster.

“Merlin, Gin! You are so… God... tight… So nice... I am soo close,” he moaned as he continued pushing in and out of her in long hard strokes.

“Me too, love. Almost there. Don’t stop.”

One of her hands drifted between them as she started rubbing her clit as much as she could while the other pulled him closer. The way she was pleasuring herself was too much for him. He gave a strangled groan into her neck as he held her tighter to his body. He bit on her neck as he came hard, the pleasure overwhelming his mind. He vaguely heard Ginny scream in rapture as she tightened her legs around him, her quivering walls adding to his pleasure.

After a long time as they caught their breaths, he felt Ginny lighted nudge him aside as he got heavier on her. He clumsily lifted himself off her and rolled onto his back besides her panting with exhaustion.

“That was a nice way to wake up.” Ginny whispered, a wide satisfied smile covering her face.

“You are too hot, Gin. I just couldn't help myself,'' Harry replied as he grinned at her.

“Not complaining, in fact you should do that more often,” Ginny responded with a smirk as she lifted herself up and climbed out of the bed.

Her hips swayed hypnotically as she walked towards the bathroom and his eyes drifted down to her lovely bottom. He looked up when she stopped at the threshold to see her smirking at him over her shoulder and grinned back at her unabashedly. She shook her head in amusement as she walked into the bathroom. He looked up at the ceiling and was happy to realize that this was the life he had always dreamed of.

_Yes, I should do that more often, indeed._


	2. drought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was planning on surprising him. She got a pleasant surprise instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Bianca, or popularly Known as Blvnk from Tumblr. She has been such a huge inspiration for thousands of HP fans actively contributing to the H/G community with her astonishing and breathtaking art works. For her Birthday today on 10th of January, here is but a little gift for you.

It’s been a long grind of matches all over Europe for the Last two months of June and July. Starting from Norway on the 14th of June, she had traveled to Sweden, Finland, Poland, Germany, Belgium, France, Portugal, Spain, Italy, Greece, Bulgaria and Romania in that order before finally having the finals in Britain. That was a long and tiring two months of continuous matches or meetings for the Charity.

So loved Quidditch from the bottom of her heart, there was never any doubt. Months like these though, when she had nothing but grinding matches with little to no break, she wondered if it is time.

She was 24 now, with 7 glorious years of a very successful career as a Chaser for Harpies and Even being part of Semifinals of the 2002 World Cup team. Two years as a Captaincy has been amazing and she loved every moment of it. The long travels which brought with them the frequent separation from Harry had been grating on her for a while now though.

Perhaps after the 2006 World Cup, she might start thinking about starting a family that both Harry and her have been craving for, especially after 2002. She was young and did not have enough experience so as to assume that she would be selected for the World Cup. She was unknowingly pregnant after a memorable night of teasing following an uninspiring Ministry ball. Unfortunately, during a routine practice, a small slip by one of the Beaters lead to an injury that resulted in a miscarriage.

While they weren’t ready for a child, it still broke their hearts to know that they lost a child before they even knew it. Lucky for her though, Harry was a pillar of comfort for her despite his own grief. With his help, she stayed strong and trained harder. A month later when the World Cup roster was announced with her name on it, Harry and her decided to leave the tragedy behind as Fate.

That was now over though and she was extremely exhausted. She missed home. She missed the comfortable bath. She missed the luxurious bed that was way too expensive but was more than worth it. Most of all though, she missed Harry. His warm embrace. His sensual massages after every match. The gentle way he took care of her while giving her all the space she needed to breath and be herself. And of course, she missed the sex. Two months without his touch would have been impossible to love if not for the constant stream of matches to occupy her mind and her fingers.

She was back now and all she wanted to do was just snuggle into Harry’s warm embrace one their fluffy bed and just sleep for the next week. She wouldn’t mind being woken up for a nice shag every couple of hours as well.

_She really missed sex_, she thought to herself suppressing a giggle.

She was back early, as a surprise for Harry. The League had an option of a nice resort stay for a week post matches as a reward for participating in the gruelling series of exhibition matches. While she refused an entire week, Harry had suggested she stay for a day at least to relax in the nice beach resort before returning.

_The Noble git_, she thought affectionately. Harry expected her the evening of the next day. Well, she missed him too much and she knew that he missed her as well.

She silently set her bags by the entrance of their cottage as she silently closed the door. Quickly divesting herself of her Travelling cloak and shoes, she nimbly climbed the stairs. She heard a whisper of activity from their bedroom so she quietly reached the door, ready to jump at him in surprise.

The door was slightly ajar so she peeked in to position herself and her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. Sudden spike of powerful lust coursed through her veins as she soaked in the glorious sight of Harry’s profile, masturbating.

He was a sight to behold. Muscles on his neck prominent, his wiry arms with a couple of veins bulging from exertion of stroking himself, well-defined abs leading to sparse hair and of course his hard member. 

His handsome face was slightly drenched in sweat and he was panting slightly with each stroke. Occasional soft gasps and grunts escaped his chapped lips and his eyes fluttered every few seconds. ‘_Ginny…_’ he would whisper every once in a while and she realised her hands were in her knickers stroking herself.

She was wet. And very aroused. She very rarely got to see Harry like this, completely oblivious to her gaze and fully free while pleasuring himself. She was fascinated and very close to just jumping him.

_Fuck that’s hot_, she thought to herself as she slid her fingers over her sensitive nub.

Harry shifted slightly and she realised what he was using as a masturbation material! It was a photo of her from about a year ago. She had privately posed for him in his Auror Shirt that was very loose on her and barely reached the curve of her ass along with a tiny dark green lace lingerie that barely left anything for imagination. Every few seconds, she would teasingly lift the shirt to expose her basely covered slit before spinning around and repeating.

It was personal picture she took for Harry as a teasing gift and the way Harry way staring at it while stroking himself was her own personal Aphrodisiac.

_No one should be that hot_, she thought to herself watching his tease the tip. His thumb was rubbing over the slit while his index finger was lightly caressing the sensitive underside she always loved to lick to get him extra hard.

Soon, his strokes transitioned to longer ones going from the base to the tip. He was vibrating with lust and she could feel the coil tightening in him as he got closer to the glorious finish.

He was breathing hard and his strokes became faster and erratic. He took a deep breath and froze. ‘_Ginny…<\em>’ he murmured and took another long breath. He turned around suddenly and his eyes widened when he realised that she was indeed back! His eyes were dilated and dark with lust._

__

She was very turned on and wanted nothing more than to be taken hard and fast. She knew she was a mess having barely any time to clean up. Her clothes were rumpled from her own wandering hands and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail with strands escaping from the travel.

__

She was not looking her best, she knew. Yet, the way Harry was drinking her up made her feel light headed. The burst of love that was swelling through left her breathless.

__

‘_Harry..._’ she whispered. The words were no sooner out of her lips than he was there in front of her in just a few strides. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were upon her in a strong bruising kiss.

__

One of his palms cupped her ass hard as he pulled her against him while his other palm went to the back of her head pulling her lips to him as his tongue fought against her in a sensual battle of lust.

__

A guttural groan escaped her lips as she felt his hard cock rubbing against her heated skin of her lower belly. Arousal pooled in her core and built fast. Her hands sifted through his hair as she kissed him back as hard as he gave.

__

His hand lifted her legs on his lips and she jumped up as he carried her back to the bed. When he felt the bed, he dropped her and quickly climbed atop her, never breaking the kiss. His hands ran up under her shirt and bra, and cupped her breast bringing out a lustful groan from them both. She arched up and pulled her shirt off as his hands snaked to her back and unclasped her bra. Soon his hands were pulling at her trousers as she helped him push it off.

__

His lips were now feasting on her sensitive nipples. The sensations sent waves of pleasure through her as she felt the tip of his penis rubbing near her core. She snaked a hand down and positioned him. In one smooth motion he was in all the way and she groaned that the delicious fullness she had missed so much! He felt so big after so long. Her hands went around his neck as she pulled face tighter into her breasts

__

She felt a sharp sting of bite as harry lightly bit the top of her breast. The spike of pleasure overwhelmed her as he then started to thrust into her in long hard strokes going all the way in her each time.

__

The way his penis hit that special spot was too good and she was getting close. His breath sped up as his strokes became short and erratic. His hands cupped her face as he pulled her and kissed her hard.

__

A particular stoke brought his torso to hit her nub in just the right way and then there was an explosion of orgasm. Waves upon waves pleasure spread through her as her toes curled with all the sensations coursing through her.

__

She vaguely heard Harry grunting his peak as she felt him pulsing in her further enhancing the climax. His strokes became softer as he extended the rapture for a few moments longer before he rolled to the side pulling her into him.

__

She shuddered in delight his softening cock left her happy core. She snuggled into his arms in the post-coital bliss as her head nestled into her shoulders. With a wave of his hand, their soft fluffy blanket covered them.

__

‘Missed you so much Gin…’ he whispered with tiredly.

__

‘Missed you too luv. Love you.’ she replied.

__

‘Love you more’ he replied with a tired smile and gave a light peck on her head as the soft hands of Morpheus pulled them to the blissful oblivion.

__


	3. Fiery Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her turn to play this morning...

“Hey you, something smells delicious”, Ginny whispered in a hoarse voice while leaning against the table. She had a small headache still going despite the hangover potion that Harry left for her by the bedside.

“Feeling better?” Harry asked while flipping the omelette perfectly, despite the wonderful distraction in the form of his wife. She was wearing one of his larger t-shirts that now belonged to her. It was rumpled from sleep and reached just below the curve of her shapely arse. That, along with her disheveled hair and half lidded eyes she was rubbing sleep off of made her look ridiculously attractive to him.

“The bed was cold without you~” she purred demurely, or tried to at least. The dull ache in her head and the fact that she was still waking up made it sound raspier and tad cute.

“Aww, missed me, did you?” he replied, while neatly placing the omelette beside the perfectly browned toast and well cooked sausages and crisp strips of bacon just the way she loved it.

Once he had neatly stacked the plate with all the food she loved, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her arms came up around his neck as he kissed her slowly, lovingly.

The slow sensual kiss brought sparks as it always did. Kissing Ginny was an ambrosia to his soul. The love he felt from the way she sighed as she slid her lips across his, the way her fingers sifted through his hair pulling his face closer and the way she leaned into him like she wanted to just be one with him, was simply a pure unadulterated bliss.

He heard a loud grumble and pulled back trying to hold in his laughter.

“Someone is hungry,” he said with a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Well, someone worked me real hard last night and as a Weasley, I need a lot of food.” she replied with a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

“Potter”, he corrected, feeling ridiculously proud. They had been married for a little over 6 months and he still had a hard time believing that he was married. That he was married to _Ginny_!

“Potter” she replied with a slight smile. She had a tender look in her eyes like the way she always did when he looked at her like that.

“I won’t keep you from your food then, go ahead. Maybe we can _workout_ some more after?” he added with a hopeful voice.

“I don’t know, maybe,” she replied with a teasing wink, walking towards the table to have her breakfast. She heard his laugh behind her as she sat down.

He whistled for Spot, their albino Labrador Retriever, who woofed an affirmation with visible excitement for their upcoming walk. He put on his jogging shoes and went out for a quick walk with spot, “See you in a bit Mrs. Potter”.

She quickly finished her food and went back to their room to properly freshen up. She was sipping on her coffee on their couch reading the Prophet when Harry returned. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and gave a quick kiss on top of her head. Ginny sniffed out loud and made a face of mock disgust.

“Off to shower you go mister. You smell!” she exclaimed with her tongue out and leaning away. 

“Love you to”, he responded with a bark of laughter as he walked to their room for a bath.

She was giggling to herself at some article in the Prophet when he returned. His hair was still damp from the shower as he seated himself beside her. She immediately snuggled into his side and taking the fresh musky smell for Harry that was so uniquely him.

“What did I do this time?” Harry asked for the headlines of today’s ludicrous story as he settled beside her with his cup besides her. His left arm stretched across the back of the sofa and started playing with the strands of her hair.

“Is it about me cheating on you with Ron again? Or wait, it must be about my affair with Tonks while we were all hiding that year. Me and Teddy did go out for an ice-cream yesterday while you were visiting Luna” he added while his fingers started to caress the soft skin on the back of her neck.

“No, It’s my affair with Luna. They caught me with pictures as well this time. Looks like our secret is out!” she replied with a moan, theatrically pointing at the picture of her and Luna hugging as she tilted her head to grant him more access.

“Wow, just six months in and you are bored already? However will our marriage survive the eternity? You promised me!” he groaned in an over-dramatic tone, turning towards her slightly as she leaned against him with her head falling on his shoulder.

“Maybe a threesome? You, me and Luna. What a way to salvage our marriage.” She murmured. She pushed her head against his shoulder rubbing her cheek against him like a happy purring cat.

“Mmhmm.. That would make Skeeter’s day now, wouldn’t it? **Harem King Potter and the Inglorious Orgy**. The new best seller,” he mused with a hint of humour.

Ginny burst out laughing. “So full of yourself, aren’t Potter?” she laughed.

“Hey, It’s Skeeter we are talking about. Knowing her tastes, you know that it is not too far fetched to think that the title would at least be this ridiculous, if not worse!” Harry exclaimed, trying very hard to hide his smile.

“Oh yeah? What’s next? Me and your Auror buddies having fun while you play with your harem? Or maybe it will be about my hot one-night stand with Auror Reynolds. He is pretty yummy as well, what with that long blonde hair and model body, mmm” She asked teasingly, trying to hold in her sniggering by hiding her face in his shoulder.

“No one is going to do you but me” he replied with a hint of jealousy despite knowing that she was joking. He tried to play it off cool but he knew he failed miserably when Ginny raised head.

“Jealous are we, Mr. Potter?” she asked slyly with a raised eyebrow.

“No, of course not _Mrs. Potter_” he replied not very convincingly and emphasizing on her name. There was a light flush running across his cheeks. Ginny smirked at that as she got up. That was a lie and she knew it. She lifted her legs and sat on his lap and encircled her arms around his neck.

She brought her lips to his ear, blowing lightly nipping at the lobe bringing out a soft moan from his lips. She blew once again and whispers seductively, “I believe you are. How about I show you why you shouldn’t be?” She pulled her head back and looked straight in his eyes as she sensually licked her lips and bit her lower lip.

“Yes please” He replied in a stunned whisper. His arousal was pushing against his shorts as she gently ground her core against it in small circles. She stretched back towards the table pushing her breasts out towards him and he had to hold in his moan of pleasure at the way her boobs were pushing against the fabric of his jumper she was wearing. She got the wand and then with a quick incantation, his hands were stuck against the top of the sofa back on both sides.

“No moving mister, it’s my turn to play today” she breathed. Once he nodded his assent, she slid down on her knees on the soft carpet, making sure to rub her body against his erection as much as possible. He took in a sharp breath at the feel of her breasts sliding down his body.

She was biting her lower lips again subconsciously and the blazing look in her eyes filled with lust was getting his blood pumping.

“You look pretty hard and ready. I wonder what is turning you on so much?” she mused out loud teasingly as her hands started rubbing on the bulge straining against his shorts. He gasped at the light caress from her unable to remove his eyes from her lovely visage.

“Is it perhaps my dress from last night? That was pretty short wasn’t it? The tiny black number was pretty sexy. Those men were staring pretty hard at me, weren’t they?” she whispered, pressing her palms harder against his straining cock.

“Or is it perhaps the way you went down on me last night in your office? Sneaking away from the ball and just making me scream your name again and again. That was very naughty, wasn’t it? Reminding me again and again that I am all yours, aren’t I?” she added. Her hands had pulled the shorts by now. He was hard and throbbing against her palms. She could feel the warmth of his member in her palms. The veins throbbed in beat to the pulsing she felt.

“_Ginny_”, he groaned pushing his hips higher towards her at the thrill of pleasure surged through his veins at her words. She was very aroused. She was in control and he was all hers to play with.

“Or is it this little ol’ thing? Poor little jumper, barely covering anything. Do you want me to remove it?” She asked seductively stroking more firmly and rubbing her thumb across the slit every time her palms reached the top.

He moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Do you?” she repeated as she stopped her motion. He opened his eyes and looked right at her. 

His eyes were half lidded as he replied, “Yes”

She moved back leaving his cock and he moaned in protest at the loss of sensation.

“Patience love, you are definitely going to enjoy this” she soothed him as her hands slowly slid down her body and she leaned in to give a quick peck to the tip. He shuddered at the feel of her soft lips on his sensitive tip. She played with her nipples over her shirt for a few moments before gradually sliding down to her belly and then to the hem of his jumper.

He held his breath as he stared intently at her fingers playing with the edge. Once sure that all his attention was focused where she wanted, she sensually lifted the shirt stopping it just under her breasts. The curve of the underside was just visible just so and he was having a hard time breathing looking at the tiny lavender lace barely cover her slit.

There were a few flame red strands peeking out from the top of her lingerie and it looked so delicious. He loved going down her, to see her moan because of his actions. He loved making her come and see the flush of satisfaction spread through body after each orgasm. If not for tied hands, he had no doubt what he would be doing.

She pulled the hem down to cover again and he groaned in disappointment. She was loving the teasing and he could see it in her eyes. She lifted again, this time exposing a pink areola before covering again making him moan in disappointment again. Then, before he realized what had happened, the jumper was off her and thrown somewhere behind her.

He took in a sharp breath of arousal. Her nipples were hard pink pebbles and there was a delightful flush covering her cheeks spreading down to the upper swell of her breasts. Her hair was a beautiful mess from pulling off the jumper and a few wild locks were flowing across her chest enhancing the view so much more. Her chest was moving up and down with deep breaths of arousal. He could smell her from where he was bound. She was very aroused, of that he had no doubts.

Soon his eyes moved up to meet her smug gaze burning with an emotion that was at once both a tender blanket of love soothing his soul with abundant love, and a smouldering embers of passion ready to burst out into a blazing all-consuming inferno lust.

“All yours” she declared in a firm declaration before leaning forward to take him into her warm mouth.

It was heaven. His hips thrust up at the sudden wash of rapture moaning her name in a prayer. Her palms encircled the base as her tongue danced the carnal dance of lust all over the tip.

His head was tilted back as he simply lost himself into the blissful state of gratification. One of her hands drifted down to his balls gently playing with them to further increase the pleasure as she bobbed her head in short strokes over the head.

She took in just enough that it hit the back of her throat, then pulling back and using her tongue to play with the tip before continuing the same pattern

She pulled back until the tip was just touching her lips and waited for him to look back. Her hands went around his back and she pulled him closer to the edge and he knew what was coming.

His cock throbbed with anticipation as he looked back into her intense gaze with adoration. She was breathing hard with arousal and anticipation. She opened her mouth once more and pushed in, this time not stopping until he was all the way in.

He gave out a strangled moan of overwhelming pleasure at the tight velvety feeling of her throat constricting around the glans with an exquisite pressure. She kept it her throat for a few seconds, before the throbbing triggered her gag reflex and pulled back coughing a bit.

As her jaw began its protesting to her chosen work out it became time for a little more _motivation_. He was close though from the way he was throbbing and she was very turned on from all the control. Her left hand slipped under her underwear as she started playing with herself. Her right hand was now stroking him with urgency as she bobbed her head faster, with more intent. Everytime she pulled back with just the head in her mouth, she used her tongue even more aggressively to stimulate him even further.

Soon, she heard his breath hitch and felt him swell in her mouth as he exclaimed her name and she pulled back until only the tip was in. A few more strokes of her tongue later he lost all his senses to the blissful oblivion of a powerful climax.

She sealed her lips tight around the head as he pulsed into her multiple times pushing his hips into her face involuntarily with all the stimulation. Her tongue kept up the dance all over the sensitive head until he got too sensitive and instinctively tried to pull back.

She swallowed all he had to offer before taking his softening member fully into her mouth one last time before pulling back completely. Her fingers were now stroking herself furiously as she felt close to the edge as her other hand still on his member slowing caressing him.

She leaned back panting hard from being so close to the edge and appreciated the sight of Harry completely undone. His head was lying back and he was taking deep gulps of air. There was a small smile of utter satisfaction that she was responsible for, yet exhausted as he was she could see he was still watching her ministrations with half lidded eyes.

It was enough for her to reach the edge and soon she was climaxing into a soft orgasm. Once she was sure she could feel her legs, she got up wonkily and draped herself over him. She picked up the wand and and removed the binding charm.

His arms encircled her as he pulled them both to lay down, with her on top of him. His arms were slowing stroking across her back and the other sifting through her hair.

“That… was amazing,” he said in an awed voice as he pulled the throw over them. He pulled her head to him and have a long tender kiss making her eyes flutter.

“I would never do that to Auror Reynolds now, would I?” she teased.

“I would hope not” he replied with a small snigger.

“His blond hair reminds me too much of Malfoy” she spoke with a small shudder of disgust.

“Yeah well, at least he is not as full of himself” he said softly, sleep slowly seeping into his bones.

“There’s that. Thank Merlin for small favours!” She replied.

“Mmhmm…” he responding almost asleep.

She smiled as he slowly drifted off. Her husband was too adorable when sleeping. He did so much for the world and for her, rarely losing control. It was amazing how much power she held in her hands. The power that he trusted her with.

She loved him and as she drifted off for their well earned mid-morning nap, she thought about how he was going to always be happy if she had anything to say about it.


End file.
